icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Sigalet
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Vancouver, BC, CAN | draft = 100th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2005 | career_end = }} Jonathan Sigalet (born February 12, 1986 in Vancouver, British Columbia) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman. He played college hockey for the Falcons of Bowling Green State University. He was drafted by the NHL's Boston Bruins in 2005 and was also a part of the Columbus Blue Jackets system, playing for the Springfield Falcons of the American Hockey League. Currently he is playing for Brynäs IF. Playing career Salmon Arm Silverbacks (2002-2003) Sigalet's career began with the BCHL's Salmon Arm Silverbacks in 2002. During his season with the team, he received numerous awards, including being named to the BCHL First-Team All-Star and All-Rookie teams, as well as being named "Top Defenceman" by the team. Bowling Green Falcons (2003-2005) Following his season in the BCHL, Sigalet joined the Bowling Green Falcons for the 2003-2004 season, joining his brother, goaltender Jordan Sigalet. Following a three-point night against Findlay on December 12, Sigalet was named CCHA Rookie of the Week on December 14, 2003. He concluded his freshman season with 3 goals, 12 assists and 26 penalty minutes, earning him an Honorable Mention for the CCHA All-Rookie Team. During his sophomore season, Sigalet recorded 3 goals, 13 assists and 36 penalty minutes. In March 2005 he was named to the CCHA Scholar-Athlete Team for a GPA of 3.87 in Health Science. Providence Bruins (2005-2008) Sigalet was Boston's fourth pick (100th overall) in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. He officially signed with the Boston Bruins on August 15, 2005, foregoing his final two years of college eligibility and joining his brother in Boston's system. Jonathan played three seasons with the Bruins' minor league team, the Providence Bruins. In his rookie season with Providence, Jonathan was the team's leading scorer among defensemen with 9 goals and 27 assists. He added 2 more goals and another assist in the playoffs. Following the season he was awarded, along with David Lundbohm, Providence’s Community Service Award. He was also named the team's recipient of the American Specialty/AHL Man of the Year Award for 2005-2006, in honor of his community service efforts. Boston Bruins (2007) Jonathan played his first NHL game on January 9, 2007 with the Boston Bruins in a 5–2 loss against the Ottawa Senators. He registered one shot, no points, four penalty minutes and a minus-two plus/minus rating. Columbus Blue Jackets (2008-2011) On May 28, 2008 the Columbus Blue Jackets acquired the rights to Sigalet in a trade with the Bruins in exchange for the rights of forward Matt Marquardt. Lev Poprad (2011-present) In the summer of 2011, he signed for Lev Poprad, the newest expansion team in the Kontinental Hockey League and the first team in that league based outside of the territory of the former Soviet Union. Awards *BCHL All-Rookie Team (2003) *BCHL First-Team All-Star (2003) *Salmon Arm Silverbacks Top defenceman (2003) *CCHA All-Rookie Team Honorable Mention (2004) *CCHA Rookie of the Week (December 14, 2003) *CCHA Scholar-Athlete Team (2005) *Providence Bruins Community Service Award Co-Winner (2006) *Providence Bruins American Specialty/AHL Man of the Year Recipient (2006) Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Bowling Green Falcons players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Lev Poprad players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Syracuse Crunch players